1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation system and an electronic device using the heat dissipation system, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation system which comprises a heat dissipation body disposed near a circuit board of the heat dissipation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally there are heat dissipation devices of internal type and external type, the internal heat dissipation device is often provided for dissipating heat generated by specific heat generating element (such as central processing unit, CPU) inside the electronic device, the external heat dissipation device is provided under the base of the electronic device (such as the system case of notebook PC). However, as most heat generating elements are placed under the keyboard module, the external heat dissipation device is disposed not closer enough to those heat generating elements and cannot dissipate heat efficiently. When a user has operated the electronic device for a long period, he/she can feel the heat radiated from the heat generating elements under the keyboard module and might have bad feelings about this. Meanwhile, inefficient heat dissipation environment can somewhat affect the operating efficiency of the electronic device. Therefore, it is necessary to propose improved heat dissipation solutions.